instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting:Bianca Evans
}} Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1.If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2.What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3.What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4.You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5.Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? Physically? 18. In reality? She's immortal. 7.What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? She's unemployed. 8.Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). Bianca Sofía Evans was the only child born to Milagros González and Dunstan Evans on November 13 1976. Dunstan was a British vampire with a pure-blood Nicaraguan mother and muggle British father. Did they know that their son was a vampire? Of course they didn't. They thought Dunstan was a regular wizard. In April 1972, Dunstan and his family moved from their home in London back to Managua, Nicaragua. That was where Dunstan's mother was originally from. Why had they moved? Easy. Back in London, more than twelve people were reported dead. They immediately fled, thinking that it was an assassin on the loose, when in reality, it was Dunstan who had sucked them clean in a sudden bloodlust. Back in Nicaragua, Dunstan was much more cautious. He'd hunt during the night while his parents slept. He'd go into the forest behind their house and survive on the blood of those camping. That happened every night until February 1976, where he'd bumped into Milagros González. They were together that entire night. Why hadn't Dunstan already sucked her dry, you may wonder? Because with her beautiful looks and naïve personality, he wanted her to have his first half-vampire child. He'd learned so much about them during his time in Nicaragua (without his parents finding out, of course). Being as naïve as she was, she fulfilled Dunstan's wishes. Dunstan then left without another word. He'd kept a close eye on Milagros throughout her pregnancy, making sure she was safe. It was more for his child's safety rather than Milagros's. After nine months, Milagros gave birth to a half-vampire. The birth was very difficult, as it was a half-vampire what she was giving birth to. Due to that, Milagros died. However, before Milagros died, she named her precious daughter. Duntan had carefully watched the birth of his first child and was overjoyed when he found out it was a girl. He took Biaca to the house he'd recently bought. There, Dunstan raised Bianca. As a child, Bianca was very obedient and did everything she could to please her father. A few weeks after Bianca turned 6, Dunstan killed his parents, much to Bianca's distaste. Dunstan's parents thought Bianca was Dunstan's adoptive daughter and so they spoiled her and loved her deeply. They had found out Dunstan was a vampire and family or not, he didn't want anyone besides Bianca to know. Two months after their death, Dunstan turned a 19 year old witch into a vampire. Her name was Karina Díaz. Dunstan had taken a liking to the orphaned witch. Karina knew Dunstan was a vampire, but she didn't mind being around him, as she had begun to see him as the older brother she never had. While Dunstan hunted, Karina watched over Bianca, and vice versa. Eventually, Dunstan grew bored and left Bianca and Karina for a year. During that hear, he turned a wizard into a vampire and impregnated another witch. When he returned, Bianca was overjoyed to see she had a new older brother. His name was Edwin Giovanni Evans. Her two older siblings and her father began to teach her the basics of magic when she was eight, as she had her first magical outburst. Bianca had made the lights in her house stop working while her two siblings teased her. Unfortunately, Dunstan wasn't there to witness it because he was hunting. When Bianca turned 11, her father sent her to ILM. There, she was sorted into Tosco. She remained obedient and showed the perfection of the Evans family. Many feared her. Not for the power her family held (there were many rumors of the Evans family), but because they knew she was a half-vampire. They knew what her two older siblings and her father were. Years passed and Bianca graduated with excellent NEWT grades. Not only that occured, but she stopped aging when she turned 18. Two more decades passed and Dunstan had another half-vampire. Two more years passed and his third half-vampire was born. After three more years, his fourth and last haf-vampire was born. Jesly, Ozyris, and Lucas Evans. Dunstan's attention was always held by the three kids, which pissed Bianca off. She craved her father's attention, but only received Karina and Edwin's. Because of that, Bianca's personality changed from an obedient, calm, and sweet girl to a rebellious, risky, and hot headed lady. It worsened when her father married Violeta Herrera, a Pure-Blooded witch a few years later. He sired annoying half-vampire twins with her, before turning her into a vampire, as it was the only way to save her. Bianca despises her step-mother and her two step-siters because she feels like they stole her father from her. Jesly, Ozyris, and Lucas grew on her, but she was sure neither of the twins nor her step-mother ever would. 9.Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). Not liking having to follow rules, Bianca can usually be described as an.. intoxicating person. She'd rather be free and make mistakes, even if it fucks up the world, instead of being someone forced to grow up, as she knows that's the only way she'll make it in the real world. Making mistakes and learning from those to make better decisions in the future. Despite her family's wishes for her to be a mature, sophisticated, and elegant lady, Bianca's a rebel. She enjoys causing trouble and havoc. Along with that rebellious attitude comes a short and horrible temper. She's easy to annoy, quick to piss off, and difficult to tame. Bianca usually gives off the wrong first impression, as she's a bit sarcastic and lets her mouth run quicker than her mind. She's not competitive at all, finding it very immature - even for her. Bianca bottles up her feelings to the point where with just a word, she'll have a breakdown. These are very rare for her and the few times she's had a breakdown, its been while she's alone with at least one of her siblings. Although Bianca doesn't enjoy the company of her father, step-mother, and step-sisters, she does enjoy the company of her siblings, and so she can usually be seen around one of them. She's somewhat protective of them, just as they're protective of her. She thinks that they're old enough to make their own decisions and take the consequences as a true Evans would. If one of them get hurt, she'll keep a close eye in case she's needed, but not do anything, as she's sure they could handle it by themselves. As for her older siblings, she doesn't like being babied by them. She absolutely despises being babied. So, I suppose we can all agree on one thing. If you're somehow linked to Bianca Evans, you're life is one hell of a fucking rollercoaster. 10.Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: ---- Tosco Alumni! Category:Sorted